


Voicemail

by rxootbeer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang, GTA V AU, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, i'm in a writer's block and i needed to write something, my friend spamming my phone with voicemails is what inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxootbeer/pseuds/rxootbeer
Summary: You have seven new voicemails.---John calls Smitty a few times.





	Voicemail

**_You have seven new voicemails._ **

_“Hey, Smit! It’s John. How’s it going? Probably bad if you didn’t pick up the phone. Anyways, I have to leave the city tonight - please don’t end the message - and I can’t come home to see you. So call me when you get the chance. Talk to you later.”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

_“Hey, Smitty, John again. You’re probably mad at me for leaving, but I’m not gonna be gone forever! C’mon, call me, man. Let me know how you’re doing.”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

_“Wow, you are_ really _mad at me, huh? I promise, dude, I had a good reason. Your birthday’s coming up in like, four days, right? I’ll be back before then! Talk to me, dude.”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

_“Smit, please. Can we talk about this? I’m begging you. I’m sorry for leaving, but I didn’t have a choice. C’mon…”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

_“I love you too much to let this go, y’know. I was supposed to tell you on your birthday but...I might not make it back. Call me, please.”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

_“Smitty. Jesus Christ, dude, give me something. I want to hear your voice at least one last time before tomorrow. Before...Fuck. I miss you.”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

_“-ing shit! Brian! Watch where you point that fucking thing! Smitty, I don’t have a lot of time, I’m bleeding and - Duck! Shit, shit, shit! I’m sorry, Smit, and I love you, don’t ever forget that. I love you, I love you, I l-”_

_“John, get down!”_ _  
_ _“Oh, fuck-”_

**_Message marked for deletion._ **

**_There are no new messages._ **

“John?” Smitty shuffled out of his room with a yawn. “What are you doing with my phone?”

John looked up and smiled at his roommate, holding the phone out to him. “Fixed it for you.”

His friend’s eyes lit up through the sleepy cloud and he took it. “For real?”

“Yep, think there was a bug that was causing it to act up. I took care of it, though.”

Smitty scrolled through his phone with a lazy smile. “Ah, the perks of having a tech nerd for a roommate.”

“You’re a tech nerd, too.”

“Yeah, but I’m lazy with my shit.”

“Whatever, just go back to bed.”

Smitty yawned again and made his way back to his room. John stayed in the living room to log out of his laptop when he heard Smitty call back “Hey, you called me a few times a few weeks ago.”

John managed an easy smile despite the pit in his stomach. “Yeah, I was trying to call you to say happy birthday before I left, but you didn’t pick up.”

“Where did you even go?”

“I told you, I had to travel for business.” John’s hand involuntarily moved to the healing wound hidden under his shirt. “It took a lil longer than expected, but I’m back now.”

“If you say so. G’night, John.”

“Good night, Smit.”

There was a creak of the bed as Smitty dropped himself into the mattress and John sighed. He didn’t need to know the truth. Not yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a friend spamming my phone several times with voicemails after my phone was dead. just...minus the gang war going on in the final voicemail. 
> 
> hope you enjoy the torment i put john and smit through when it comes to gang aus 
> 
> come find me on tumblr @ rxootbeer


End file.
